petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic and the Legend of something
Sonic and the Legend of something is a fanon trilogy. While it mostly stars Sonic characters, it has plot elements from many different series, some of which are included in the titles. This lists the series each movie is based on and the most notable characters. It should be noted that most of the roles aren't exact matches of the character. The first movie mostly takes place in 2012 with flashbacks in 2006 and early parts taking place in the years 1999 and 2009 and the first two parts taking place in three separate times around 3000, 500 and 60 years ago. The last part takes place on New Year's Eve and Day in 5012-5013. The first part of the second movie takes place in 1995, parts 2-49 take place in 2009 and the rest take place in 2013, with some flashbacks taking place in earlier years. The last movie takes place in 2013-2014 with some flashbacks taking place in earlier. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! Sonic and the Legend of the Rings Finnish title: Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta - referring to Sonic, HP (in a way), TLoS, LotR and Twilight. Based on * The Lord of the Rings ** The Hobbit (briefly) ** The Fellowship of the Ring ** The Two Towers ** The Return of the King * Harry Potter (mostly indirectly) ** The Prisoner of Azkaban (briefly) ** The Philosopher's Stone (briefly) ** Many references * The Legend of Spyro ** A New Beginning (similar plot mentioned) ** Dawn of the Dragon * Twilight Saga ** Twilight ** The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (flashbacks) * PSP's 2012 fanon story Paras kaverini (My best friend) * Lumiponi series ** Lumiponi (briefly in a flashback) Notable characters Heroes * Sonic the Hedgehog: Frodo Baggins (LotR) * Espio the Chameleon: Spyro (TLoS) * Shadow the Hedgehog: Harry Potter (HP), Edward Cullen (Tw), Sara (BFF) * Amy Rose: Moona "MovieStar" Viljanen (BFF), Narrator (briefly) * Miles "Tails" Prower: Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (LotR) * Charmy Bee: Sparx (TLoS), Merry/Pippin (LotR) * Nicole the Lynx: Cynder (TLoS) * Cream the Rabbit: Bree Tanner (BFF/Bree) * Rouge the Bat: Hermione Granger (HP), Sanni (BFF) * Omega: Ronald "Ron" Weasley (HP), Sanni (BFF) * Knuckles the Echidna: Aragorn (LotR), Hunter (TLoS) * Gandalf the Chronicler (later White): Gandalf the Grey (later White) (LotR), The Chronicler (TLoS) * Cosmo the Seedrian: Rosie Cotton (LotR), Alina (BFF), Lauren Mallory (Tw) * Marine the Raccoon: Angela Weber (Tw), Tilda (BFF) * Silver the Hedgehog: Neville/Seamus/Dean (HP), Emilia (BFF) * Mephiles the Dark: Neville/Seamus/Dean (HP), Katariina "Kakku" (BFF) * Mighty the Armadillo: Ignitus (TLoS) * Ray the Flying Squirrel: Volteer (TLoS), Diego (Bree) * Saffron Bee: Cyril (TLoS), Eowyn (LotR) * Vector the Crocodile: Terrador (TLoS) * Blaze the Cat: Isabella "Bella" Swan (Tw), Nella (BFF) * RosenRoll the Hedgehog: 'Ilona Joulu ''(BFF) * '''Julie-Su: Arwen (LotR), Meadow (BFF) * Tikal the Echidna: Narrator, Elrond (LotR), Prowflus (TLoS) * Vanilla the Rabbit: Erika (BFF) * Princess Rosella: Princess Rosella (BFF) * Amy's family: MovieStar's family (BFF) * Draculaura * Clawd Wolf * Clawdeen Wolf * Gamma: Fred (Bree), Fred Weasley (HP) -''It should be noted that the story of Amy and Cream shares a lot of similarities with the story of Bella and Edward in ways that Shadow and Blaze don't share with the two.'' ''-Silver and Mephiles share the roles of Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas from HP but there are no specific roles.'' -''An original plan lists Marine as Alice Cullen, Mephiles as Emmett Cullen, Silver and Omega as Jasper Hale and Rouge as Rosalie Hale (all from Twilight).'' Villains * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: Paha "Pahis" Hirviö (BFF) * The Black Master: Sauron (LotR) * Voldemort: 'Tom Marvolo "Voldemort" Riddle ''(HP), Riley Biers (Bree) * '''Laurent Snape: Severus Snape (HP), Laurent (Tw), Biology & geography teacher (BFF) * Lily the Hedgehog: Lily Potter (HP), Victoria (Tw) * James the Hedgehog: James Potter (HP), James (Tw) * Malefor the Chameleon: Malefor (TLoS) * Lien-Da: Bellatrix Lestrange (HP) * Saruman the White: Saruman the White (LotR) * Big the Cat: Gollum (LotR) * Iblis: The Destroyer (TLoS) * Dementors: Nazgul (LotR) * Eggman's robots: Orcs (LotR), Malefor's forces (TLoS) -''The relation between Eggman and Malefor is similar to that of Kaos and Glumshanks from Skylanders in some parts.'' -''The Black Master is based on a character from PSP's fanon Spyro series and his name is based on Malefor's alternate name, The Dark Master. Originally, Black Doom was meant for the role of Sauron but was scrapped because PSP didn't have a Black Doom movie star at the time when she made the first part of the series.'' -''Lily, James and Malefor turn good at the end of the movie. Saruman is thought to be good at the beginning. Big is thought to be good at one point.'' -''The Dementors originate from HP but are never seen in the same role as the Dementors in HP.'' Sonic and the Legend of the Goblet Finnish title: Sonic ja legenda epäilyksen pikarista - referring to Sonic, HP (at least Goblet of Fire), TLoS & Eclipse Based on Notice that the prequel parts and sequel parts have been separated * The Legend of Spyro (pr) ** A New Beginning ** The Eternal Night * The Lord of the Rings (pr) ** The Fellowship of the Ring (briefly) * The Hunger Games (pr) ** The Hunger Games * Wizard of Oz (se) ** The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Undertale (se) * Harry Potter (se) ** Goblet of Fire (at least mostly) * Twilight Saga (se) ** New Moon ** Eclipse * More TBA Notable characters Heroes * Espio the Chameleon: Spyro (TLoS), Katniss Everdeen (THG), Frodo Baggins (LotR; briefly) * Sonic the Hedgehog: Dorothy Gale (Oz), Viktor/Cedric/Harry (HP), Jacob Black (Tw) * Shadow the Hedgehog: Harry/Cedric (HP), Edward Cullen (Tw) * Charmy Bee: Sparx (TLoS), Primrose Everdeen (THG) * Nicole the Lynx: Cynder (TLoS), Fleur Delacour (HP), Peeta Mellark (THG) * Blaze the Cat: Isabella "Bella" Swan (Tw), Cho Chang (HP), Harry Potter (HP; in the first task) * Rouge the Bat: Hermione Granger (HP) * Omega: Ronald "Ron" Weasley (HP) * Chaos: Cedric/Viktor (HP) * Miles "Tails" Prower: Toto (Oz) * Knuckles the Echidna: Hunter (TLoS), Haymitch Abernathy (THG) * Julie-Su the Echidna: The Scarecrow (Oz) * Bunnie Rabbot: The Tin Woodman (Oz), Element teacher (TLoS) * Mighty the Armadillo (past)/Mighty the Chronicler: Ignitus (TLoS), Gandalf (LotR; briefly) * Honey the Cat: Element teacher (TLoS), Gabrielle Delacour (TLoS) * Ray the Flying Squirrel: Volteer (TLoS) * Saffron Bee: Cyril (TLoS) * Vector the Crocodile: Terrador (TLoS) * Amy Rose: Parvati Patil (HP) * Cream the Rabbit: Lavender Brown (HP) * Bloom Rose: Padma Patil (HP) * Cosmo the Seedrian * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephiles the Hedgehog * Gandalf the Chronicler (past)/Gandalf the White: The Chronicler (TLoS) * Albus Dumbledore: Albus Dumbledore (HP) * Pinky Rose * Sonia the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Gamma * Vanilla the Rabbit * Lily the Hedgehog * James the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk: Element teacher (TLoS) * Sally Acorn: The Cowardly Lion (Oz) * Dulcy the Dragon: Guide in Oz * Mina Mongoose: Glinda the Good Witch (Oz) * The Seedrians: The Atlawa (TLoS) ** Galaxina "Gala": Kane (TLoS) ** Starla ** Daisy ** Chrysanthemum "Chrys" ** Hertia: Element teacher (TLoS) * Li Yuen: Mole-Yair (TLoS) * Li Moon: 'Exhumor ''(TLoS) * '''Cassia * Maria: Rue (THG) * Malefor -''Sonic, Shadow and Chaos have different roles of Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory from HP. In the beginning, Sonic-Viktor, Chaos-Cedric, Shadow-Harry. In the first task, Blaze-Harry while Chaos and Sonic-Viktor and Cedric (in a yet undecided way). In the ball, Shadow-Harry, Sonic-Cedric, Chaos-Viktor. In the second task, Sonic-Harry, Shadow-Cedric, Chaos-Viktor. In the third task, Shadow-Harry, Chaos-Cedric, Sonic-Viktor. Shadow is mostly Harry while Chaos and Sonic switch their roles as Viktor and Cedric and later switch back.'' -''In TLoS, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril and Terrador are Element teachers. In this series, they're mostly separate characters.'' -''Cosmo is a long lost member of the seedrians.'' -''Nicole and Malefor start as villains. Nicole is turned into a hero by Espio during the series when he frees her from a mind control while Malefor betrays the villains in Sonic and the Legend of the Rings.'' Neutral * Maximillian Acorn: The Wizard of Oz (Oz) * Tundra the Walrus: Tribute, possibly Marvel (THG) * Clove: Clove/Marvel (THG) * Fiona Fox: Foxface (THG) Villains * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: Gaul (TLoS), Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew (HP) * Dogge: Barty Crouch Jr. (HP) (both characters disguise themselves as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody) * Laurent Snape: A member of Skabb's crew (TLoS), a member of Gaul's allies (TLoS), Laurent/Victoria (Tw) * The Black Master: Voldemort (TLoS) * Lien-Da: Wicked Witch of the West (Oz) * Regina Ferrum: 'Electric King ''(TLoS) * '''Iron Nicole: Evil Cynder (TLoS) * Jun Kun: Ice King (TLoS) * The Metarex ** Dark Oak/Lucas ** Black Narcissus: Stone Sentinel (TLoS) ** Red Pine aka The Monster of Arborick: Arborick (TLoS) * Julian Robotnik: Skabb (TLoS), President Snow (THG) * Scratch: Scratch (TLoS) * Grounder: Sniff (TLoS) * Metal Sonic: Gaul boss battle (TLoS) The last part The last part contains some of the following stuff. Based on * Harry Potter ** Order of the Phoenix ** Half-Blood Prince ** Deathly Hallows * Twilight ** Breaking Dawn * The Hunger Games ** Catching Fire ** Mockingjay * Skylanders (in general) * Madagascar * Sonic Boom * Star Wars ** The Empire Strikes Back Notable characters Heroes * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Nicole the Lynx * Sticks the Badger * Honey the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Rouge the Bat * Omega * Cream the Rabbit * Cosmo the Seedrian: Luke Skywalker * RosenRoll the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Mephiles the Hedgehog * Marine the Raccoon * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Saffron Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Mighty the Chronicler * Albus Dumbledore * Gandalf the White * Sonia the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Vanilla the Rabbit * Lily the Hedgehog * James the Hedgehog Neutral * Laurent Snape * Dolores Umbridge Villains * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * The Black Master * The Metarex ** Dark Oak/Lucas: Darth Vader ** Yellow Zelkova ** Pale Bayleaf * The Volturi ** Aro ** Caius ** Marcus ** Jane ** Alec ** Felix ** Demetri Trivia * Some stories have also been inspired by PetStarPlanet's early fanfictions. For example, the whole Mobius story is based on a 2010 story called "Sonic Mobiussissa" (Sonic in Mobius), which is basically the Sonic version of The Wizard of Oz. Though, story elements of the 2015 game, Undertale, were added afterwards. Even the characters (besides the Undertale ones) are mostly the same except that Nicole was replaced with Dulcy because Nicole is already known to be somewhere else at the point.